


Cover for A Waste of Breath by Chryse

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for A Waste of Breath by Chryse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Waste of Breath by Chryse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Waste of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004240) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/128431412503/cover-for-a-waste-of-breath-by-chryse)

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwaa/waste-of-breath.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
